Mann in Schwarz/Theories
Samuel ist das Böse, Jacob ist das Gute In den ersten beiden Teilen der 6. Staffel verwandelt sich Samuel (in Gestalt John Lockes) in das Rauchmonster und wieder zurück. Er sagt außerdem, dass er ein jemand d. h. ein "wer" sei und nicht ein etwas, ein "was"(6. Staffel, LA X 1 und 2). Das Rauchmonster ist also die Person Samuel. Das Rauchmonster war ja schon immer eine Art Schutzsystem für die Insel. Und die Insel hat "magische Kräfte" ode wie man auch immer das nennen will. Auf jeden Fall beeinflusst sie in übernatürlicher Art und Weise das Leben und die Fähigkeiten der Menschen, die sich auf ihr aufhalten. Jacob ist ein Wesen, eine Kreatur, die diese Kräfte der Insel für die Menschen nutzbar machen will;Samuel/Das Rauchmonster dagegen will die Insel nicht für die Menschen öffnen. Aus diesem Grund hat Jacob immer Menschen auf die Insel geholt (u.a. auch die Losties), Samuel/Das Rauchmonster hat sie immer zu vertreiben versucht bzw. hat die geheimen Orte der Insel versucht geheim zu halten und sie den Menschen nicht zu offenbaren. Dieser Kampf der beiden Wesen(Gott und der Teufel, Engel und Dämon, das Gute und das Böse...??) um die Öffnung der Insel für die Menschheit oder um ihre vollkommene Geheimhaltung ist wohl die Auflösung des Rätsels um Lost. Der Teufel *Jacob ist Gott!!! "Samuel" ist der Teufel!!! Die bekannten Gegensätze weiß und schwarz, hell und dunkel, gut und böse sind schon öfters in Lost angespielt wurden und dürften jedem ein Begriff sein. Jacob trägt am Anfang des 5 Staffelfinales ein weißes Hemd und representiert die gute Seite d.h. die göttliche Macht. "Samuel" trägt ein schwarzes Hemd und representiert folglich das böse bzw. die böse Seite d.h. die teufliche Macht. Der Dialog zwichen den beiden lässt erkennen, dass Sie sich nicht gegenseitig töten können oder wollen, da es so nicht funktioniert. Sie spielen seit Jahrhunderten oder Jahrtausenden ein Spiel, ein Spiel in dem es um Macht & Manipulation geht. Das Spiel ist eine Art Kampf! Der ewige Kampf GUT GEGEN BÖSE - SCHWARZ GEGEN WEIß - HELL GEGEN DUNKEL usw. Es wird schon in den Anfängen der Bibel über die Einflussnahme von Gott & dem Teufel auf uns Menschen berichtet. Beste Beispiel für den Kampf zwichen Jacob & Samuel sind Adam & Eva, die zunächst im Garten Eden lebten. Gott sagte sie sollen nicht von den verbotenen Früchten essen, was sie auch nicht taten. Bis die Schlange kam und von den so leckeren Äpfeln erzählte. Dort überredete sie die Schlange entgegen dem Verbot Gottes vom Baum der Erkenntnis zu essen (Diese Schlange wird in der christlichen Tradition oft auf den Teufel bezogen. Diese Gleichsetzung findet sich schon in der Bibel selbst in Offb 12,9). Die in dem Essen der verbotenen Frucht zum Ausdruck kommende Abkehr von Gottes Geboten gilt sowohl in der jüdischen als auch in der christlichen Religion als Rebellion gegen Gott, wie auch die Rebellion des Teufels gegen Gott. Hier als Übertrag vom Teufel auf dem Menschen, welche den Menschen in seiner seelischen Beschaffenheit veränderte. Nun zurück zu unseren beiden Freunden Jacob & "Samuel" :-) und dem Dialog den Sie am Anfang des Staffelfinales führten. Jacob fragt "Samuel", ob er wegen dem Schiff da sei (das Schiff ist übringens die gestrandete Black Rock) und "Samuel" erwidert: ja bin ich und fragt wie sie die Insel gefunden haben. Jacob sagt das müsse er sie selbst fragen. Daraufhin antwortete "Samuel": Er muß niemanden fragen, da er weiß, dass Jacob sie zu der Insel geführt hat. Das Lächeln von Jacob auf diese Aussage verrät, dass Jacob die Black Rock tatsächlich auf die Insel geführt hat. Im nächsten Satz sagt "Samuel", dass diese Art der Prüfung falsch sei. Jacob erwidert das er Unrecht habe und "Samuel" fragt: ja hab ich das ? Dann sagt "Samuel", dass es immer das Gleiche ist. Die Menschen kommen, kämpfen, zerstören und demoralisieren bzw. verderben alles. Und das es immer das gleiche Spiel ist. Daraufhin erwidert Jacob, und jetzt wird es interssant, dass alles was davor passiert ist nur Übungen bzw. eine Art aufwärmen war. Nach dieser Äußerung scheint Jacob das Interesse von "Samuel" geweckt zu haben, da dieser in dem vorherigen Teil der Unterhaltung eher gelangweilt wirkte. Allein die Art und Weise wie beide sich nach diesem Satz von Jacob angucken, spricht Bände und lässt auf großen Hass schließen. Jacob hat einen sehr herausfordernen Blick, den "Samuel" mit der zornigen Frage erwidert, ob er den schon eine Vorstellung habe wie sie Ihn töten würden! Das erwidert Jacob mit JA! "Samuel" sagt, dass er eines Tages, früher oder später ein Schlupfloch ('loophole' bedeutet Schlupfloch und nicht Möglichkeit, wie es hier beschrieben wird) finden wird, um ihn zu töten. Jacob sagt daraufhin gelassen zu "Samuel", wenn er das geschafft hat, er genau hier sein wird, am Strand bei der Statue. Da nickt "Samuel" ab und fügt dem Gespräch abschließend hinzu, dass es immer schön sei sich mit Jacob zu unterhalten. Das ist der Startschuss für das nächste Spiel bzw. den nächsten Kampf zwichen dem Guten und dem Bösen!!! Am Ende des Finales fragt Jacob Locke, ob er nun sein Schlupfloch gefunden hat! Das Locke nicht unser guter alter Locke ist, dürfte klar sein (seine Leiche wurde ja von den neuen abgestürtzten Leuten in der Kiste transportiert). Locke ist die Manifestierung von "Samuel". Was auch deutlich klar wird, als Ben Locke und Jacob in der Schlussszene fragt, ob die beiden sich kennen. Theoretisch dürften sie sich ja nicht kennen, aber da Locke ja "Samuel" ist, kennen sie sich schon seit Beginn der Menschheit also 1000de Jahre. Naaa und schon eine Idee was das alles bedeutet??? :-) Dass Jacob nicht tot ist, liegt ja auf der Hand. Denn in der 6ten und letzten Staffel geht es nur um den Kampf bzw. darum, wer nun das Spiel gewinnt. Das Spiel dauert ja nun auch schon 200 Jahre. Es wurde mit der Ankunft der Black Rock eröffnet. Magnus Hanso, der Grossvater von Alvar Hanso und Kapitän der Black Rock, hat ja für seinen Enkel Alvar eine Art Tagebuch mit den Geheimnissen der Insel hinterlassen. Alvar Hanso hat ja dann die Hanso Foundation gegründet, die dann später die Dharma Initiative finanzierte. Dharma hat ja dann die Stationen gebaut, die unsere Lostis gefunden haben usw. Unsere ganzen Losties sind also nur kleine Spielfiguren in einem schon sehr lange dauernden Kampf, der erst in der letzten Staffel entschieden wird. Offene Fragen gibt es ja noch genug. Richtig interessant wird es aber erst, wenn man überlegt welche Seite nun gewinnt :-)! Die Anderen bzw. die Feinde sind dann tatsächlich die Guten, da sie von Richard und Ben geführt wurden und diese ja zu Jacob gehören. Die Dharma Initiative ist dann folglich die dunkle Seite bzw. die Gefolgschaft von "Samuel". Da das Wissen über mehrere Generationen übertragen wurde, denke ich nicht, dass die Dharma Initiative wusste, dass sie für das Böse arbeiten. Da liegt ja auch der Sinn drin, denn Samuel sowie Jacob können nicht selbst handeln, sondern können nur Menschen überzeugen bzw. beeinflussen etwas zu tun. Nun müsste sich jeder selbst die Frage stellen, ob er schon einmal von dem Bösen beeinflusst wurde oder besser gesagt etwas Schlechtes getan hat? :-) Denn der Mensch ist nicht von Grund auf böse, er wird nur von dem Bösen beeinflusst... Also am Ende jeder Lost-Folge kommt der schwarze Bildschirm mit dem weißen Lost-Logo. Beim Staffelfinale wurde es andersherum gezeigt, d.h. der Bildschirm war weiß und die Lost-Schrift bzw. das -Logo war schwarz!!! Das lässt auf den Wechsel der Seiten bzw. einer Veränderung im Bereich GUT GEGEN BÖSE - SCHWARZ GEGEN WEIß schließen ... aber das wird erst in der 6ten Staffel geklärt :-) - der Staffel, in dem der Kampf entschieden wird! Danke für die Geduld zum lesen ... MFG Florian ! *Bisher ist nicht klar, wer Gut und wer Böse ist - Theoretisch könnte Jacob der Teufel sein,denn nur die Kleidung sagt nichts über Gut oder Böse aus und ich bin mir sicher die Autoren führen uns hier an der Nase herum. Was dafür spricht: Der Fisch,den Jacob gefangen hat ist ein Red Herring (Der Begriff Red Herring ist eine englische idiomatische Redewendung. Im deutschen Sprachraum ist auch die Lehnübersetzung Roter Hering anzutreffen. Red Herring bezeichnet ein Ablenkungsmanöver, das auf eine falsche Fährte führen soll.) *Da beide gewisse Regeln nicht verletzen können (einer kann den anderen nicht direkt töten) muss es eine Instanz geben,die diese Regeln überwacht. Sind das die ominösen "Sie" von dem Jacob vor seinem Tod gesprochen hat?! ("Sie kommen") Wir werden sehen, aber deine Theorie hier ist nicht schlüssig... Todesengel Todesengel = Samiel, Samael, Sammael, Sammuel Zitate: Ankläger und Verteidiger... Als Ankläger erscheint er bei Hanina ben Hama, der ihn erstmalig als Schutzengel Esaus identifiziert, der mit dessen Bruder Jakob ringt. Bei der Rebellion der Engel gegen Gott ist Samael der Anführer der rebellierenden Engel... Gemeinsam mit Michael ist er an der Geburt Esaus und Jakobs beteiligt und ebenfalls bei der Opferung Isaaks. Der Kampf zwischen ihm und Michael wird bis ans Ende der Tage anhalten... Nimmt man das Anubisrelikt hinzu ergibt es immer mehr Sinn das er (Sam/MIB) als die Schlange auftritt, welche von Smokey (als Anubis dargestellt), der gleichzeitig Ankläger und Verteidiger ist, mit den Herzen (Körpern) versorgt wird -- 22:48, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Samuel ist Matthew Abaddon * Er bringt Locke dazu auf den Walkabout zu gehen und sagt Naomi, das sie die Leute mit dem Frachter (Daniel,Miles,Charlotte,Frank Lapidus) zur Insel bringen soll. Er ist auch für die Zeitsprünge verantwortlich und sorgt dafür, das sie im Jahr 1977 landen und den Vorfall verursachen und damit später Flug 815 zum Absturz zu bringen. Somit sind die Überlebenden Schachfiguren von Samuel und die Anderen sind Schachfiguren von Jacob. Und so ist das gewesen: Da Samuel anscheinend die Form von toten Menschen anehmen kann, ist Matthew bereits tot, als er Locke zum Walkabout überredet. Nach dem Absturz von Flug 815 nimmt er die Form von Christian Shephard an, der ja bekanntlich auch tot ist, und erscheint Locke in der Hütte, um ihn zu erzählen, das Rad zu bewegen, um die Zeitsprünge in Gang zu setzen. Erst durch die Zeitsprünge ist er in der Lage, die Form von John Locke anzunehmen. Er muss nur zu Richard Alpert sagen, das dieser John erzählen soll, das er die Oceanic 6 zurückbringen muss und vor allem, das er sterben muss. Die Oceanic 6 landen in der Vergangenheit und lösen den Vorfall aus, der später Flug 815 zum Absturz bringt und alles von Staffel 1 bis Staffel 5 nimmt seinen Lauf. Am Ende gelingt es ihm dann, Ben zu manipulieren, der eigentlich zu Jacobs Leuten gehört und ihn dazu zu bringen, Jacob zu töten. Deswegen auch der Satz von Locke am Ende: "Du wirst mir nicht glauben, was ich durchmachen musste, um jetzt hier zu stehen". --NRGSille 23:32, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) *Und wer starb dann, als Ben auf Matthew Abbadon schoss und ihn tötete? --91.32.251.209 00:26, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :*Er starb nicht, weil er in der Form von John Locke wiedergeboren wurde - man sieht ja, das er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht "starb" ;) kurze Zeit später, als Matthew stirbt, stirbt auch John, was ihm ermöglicht, seine Form anzunehmen --NRGSille 01:07, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :*Das ist nicht plausibel! Samuel kann die Insel nicht verlassen! Demzufolge hat er auch niemanden zu etwas überredet. dem würde ich widersprechen... das samuel bzw. der mann in schwarz die Insel nicht verlassen kann, wie soll er da außerhalb der Insel Locke zu dem Walk about überreden, bzw. in Bens Diensten für Locke/Jeremy Bentham den Fahrer spielen? Was hält ihn auf der Insel fest Zu der 1. "Offenen Frage". Die Insel an sich hält ihn auf der Insel fest. Jacob beschreibt dies ganz gut mit einer Flasche Wein und einem Korken, während er mit Richard spricht. Die Flasche ist ein Raum. Der Wein ist "das Böse". "Das Böse" hält sich in diesem Raum auf. Der Korken ist die Insel. Sie ist der einzige Weg "das Böse" daran zu hindern den Raum zu verlassen. Deshalb will Samuel unbedingt von der Insel runter. Man kann hinzufügen, das die bloße Anwesenheit Jacobs, das Monster bzw. Samuel auf der Insel bannt. Deswegen der Tod Jacobs. Der nächste Schritt für Samuel ist nun, alle Kandidaten die Jacobs Platz einnehmen sollen zu töten, um von der Insel zu verschwinden! Alles in Staffel 6 Aber da hab ich doch eine Frage an dich, warum die Anwesenheit Jacobs, Samuel auf der Insel hält?Irgendwas muß Jacob doch damit zu tun haben, drum würde ich sagen bleibt diese Frage immer noch offen und bleibt unbeantwortet! Als Jacob und sein Bruder am Strand sitzen und dieses Spiel spielen (Übers Meer) sagt der Bruder "irgendwann findest du dein eigenes Spiel und dann kannst du die Regeln bestimmen". Vielleicht hält ihn genau das fest, "Jacbos Spiel", ihm zu zeigen, dass es gute Menschen gibt... Samuel ist Randall Flagg Samuel ist der Dämon Randall Flagg aus dem Buch: The Stand – Das letzte Gefecht. Am Ende des Buches nimmt Randall Flagg auf einer tropischen Insel als Russell Faraday wieder Gestalt an, wo er von den Einheimischen verehrt wird. Diese Insel ist die LOST-Insel. Das Buch The Stand von Stephen King hat laut Carlton Cuse und Damon Lindelof einen grossen Einfluss auf die Geschichte von Lost gehabt. --NRGSille 14:38, 4. Apr. 2010 (UTC)